In the related art, a number of controlling drugs were used to control crop diseases in the cultivation of agricultural and horticultural crops. However, since the controlling effects are insufficient or the uses of the drugs are limited due to the emergence of pathogens with drug resistance, or since harmful effects or contaminations occur in plants or the toxicity to humans, animals, fish, or the like is strong, the drugs in the related art have often been insufficient to control crop diseases. Therefore, there is a demand for development of the fungicidal composition which can be safely used with a reduction in the aforementioned drawbacks. For example, it is described that a nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compound and/or a salt thereof are useful as an active ingredient in a fungicidal composition in PTLs 1 and 2.